Vs. Greevil 1
Vs. Greevil 1 is the tenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 1/5/2019 as part of a two episode special. Story Eldes runs through the base, going through a hallway with several rooms along it. He stops at a door, pounding on it. Rui: (Inside the room) Don’t you dare come in! Who is it?! Eldes: It’s Eldes. Rui: Oh, whew! I thought it was, never mind. Just stay outside the door! I’ll be there in a minute. Eldes: I hate to bother you, but there is a trainer that is here to see you. Rui: And not one of your Cipher grunts? Eldes: No. He came with an intention of rescuing you. Rui: Ha! That’s a laugh! Why do I need rescuing? Eldes: I can assure you that you don’t. However, this guy is very determined to see you off this island. If you want to travel more, then I suggest you go with him. I’ll take you to his friends. Rui: Why not to him? Eldes: He is to battle Master Greevil. And I can only imagine that will be a, hazardous battle. The door opens, Rui ready to go. Rui: Let’s get going then, shall we? Ian walks into the large sphere in the artificial base suspended over the mouth of the volcano. Greevil stands on the other side of a battlefield. His face is filled with annoyance and delusion. Greevil: You got past Eldes, the failure. He always had a soft heart. Ian: Before we begin, I have a question. Why all of this? Greevil: I have been the most successful business man of the Orre region, establishing a trading company in Kanto that goes worldwide. But, I never had the respect I deserved from this because of where I was from. Not anymore! With my Legendary Shadow Pokémon, I will conquer the world and force them to respect me! Ian: Consider yourself lucky. Most evil leaders don’t get this far before I stop them. Greevil draws two Pokéballs, grinning easily. Ian: And I will stop you as well. Greevil opens the Pokéballs, choosing Latios and Victini. They both scowl angrily, as Victini glows with an orange aura, Latios glowing with it as well. Ian pulls out his Pokédex and scans Victini. Pokédex: No available data. Greevil: You obviously don’t know anything about the Unova region! This is the Mythical Victini, with the ability Victory Star! Legends state that the trainer who owns this Pokémon is destined to win! Ian: Then I’ll have to break that myth. Ian’s Pokéball opens from his belt, choosing Latias. Latias: (Grimacing) La. Ian: I understand. Just be careful. Claydol! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Claydol. Claydol: Clay! Greevil: You really think you can beat me with non-Shadow Pokémon?! Latios, Shadow Break! Victini, Shadow Fire! Ian: Latias, Steel Wing! Claydol, block it with Ancient Power! Latios flies forward with dark aura surrounding his wings, as Latias’ wings are covered in metal energy. The two fly by and clash repeatedly, Latias taking heavy damage. Victini breathes a purple stream of fire, as Claydol glows with an after image. The after image forms into a silver energy sphere, firing it and blocking Shadow Fire. Ian: So it’s at least part Fire. Latias, Mist Ball! Claydol, Earth Power! Latias forms a ball of mist, firing it. Latios dodges easily, it erupting and causing a mist wave to form around Victini. Claydol crashes into the ground, releasing golden cracks of energy along the ground. The energy slams into Victini, it howling in pain. Greevil: Shadow Rush! Shadow Meteor! Ian: Sandstorm! Draco Meteor! Victini dashes out of the mist, radiating a dark aura. It rams Claydol, it floating back and spinning. It releases a Sandstorm that envelops the field, buffing Victini, Latios and Latias. Latios holds his head up, forming a dark energy meteor over his head. He swings his head down, the meteor growing in size as it falls. Latias glows with orange energy as she fires a Draco Meteor, the attacks exploding upon collision. Debris from Shadow Meteor falls back, injuring Latias and Claydol. Latias drops down, barely hanging on. Ian: Latias, enough. You’re still suffering from your previous injuries. Latias: (Determined) LA! Latias glows white, then lets out an explosion of sparkling light blue stars. The stars fall and form over one of Ian’s Pokéballs, it glowing with shimmering healing energy. Latias’ eyes roll back and go white, as she lands on the ground unconscious. Greevil: Ha! That’s a coward’s way out! Victini, Shadow Fire! Ian: (Returns Latias) Claydol, Ancient Power to Earth Power! Shadow Fire and Ancient Power collide, as Claydol uses Earth Power. Victini is injured, staying down. Greevil: No! Latios, protect Victini with Shadow Break! Ian: (Grins) Rayquaza! Dragon Claw! Latios flies at Ian with Shadow Break, as Ian opens a Pokéball. Rayquaza rockets out, claws glowing with a green energy claw. Rayquaza slashes through Latios, it soaring high before crashing to the ground. Ian loads a Snag Ball. Ian: Snag Ball! Ian throws the Snag Ball, sucking Latios in with an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back, shaking violently. The Pokéball locks as Ian grabs it. Ian: Welcome back, buddy. Greevil: Rayquaza?! Did even Ardos fail?! Ian: He did. And Latias’ sacrifice was a move known as Healing Wish. It restored Rayquaza to full health, in order to take you out! Greevil looks around, seeing the intensity of the Sandstorm has been reduced. Greevil: But its Air Lock ability canceled out your Sandstorm. Giving you no advantage against XD001! Greevil throws a Pokéball, choosing the Shadow Lugia. It screeches loudly, as Rayquaza looks eager to go. Ian: Rayquaza, return for now. Rayquaza roars back hostilely at Ian, though doesn’t fight being returned to its Pokéball. Ian opens another Pokéball, choosing Garchomp. Garchomp: (Angrily) GAR! Eldes and Rui walk through a hallway above and surrounding the field, able to see down through the glass windows. Rui stops and presses up against the window, horrified. Rui: What, is that? That horrible aura. It’s worse than anything else I’ve seen from Shadow Pokémon! And, is that Ian?! Ugh, why’d it have to be him? Eldes: Hence why he wanted you to get to safety. He’ll have to do everything possible to win the battle. Now, let us move with haste. Rui: Sheesh! You don’t have to state the obvious! Greevil: Shadow Blast! Shadow Fire! Lugia breathes a powerful blast of dark aura wind from its mouth, as the Sandstorm intensifies. Garchomp slips through the Sandstorm with his Sand Veil ability, dodging the Shadow Blast by the thinnest of margins. Shadow Fire shoots through and strikes Garchomp, blasting him back. Greevil: Ha! Your Sand Veil is worthless! Victini’s Victory Star ability raises our accuracy! You can’t dodge us! Ian: Then that’s the next target. Garchomp, Shadow Rush! Claydol, Earth Power! Greevil: Shadow Storm! Shadow Fire! Garchomp shoots at Lugia with Shadow Rush, as Lugia flaps its wings, creating a dark purple cyclone. Garchomp is caught in the Shadow Storm, stopping his advance. Claydol hits the ground and uses Earth Power as Victini fires Shadow Fire. The two attacks hit each other, knocking each other out. Lugia is buffed by the Sandstorm, as Garchomp slips out of the Shadow Storm and rams Lugia. Ian: Snag Ball! Ian throws a Snag Ball, sucking Victini in with an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back, locking as Ian grabs it. Greevil snarls at this. Greevil: Even that was predicted. Celebi! Greevil throws a Pokéball, choosing Celebi. It remains silent, with its eyes wide and glossed over. Ian returns Claydol, and then returns Garchomp. The Sandstorm fades away. Greevil: What’s wrong? Scared now that your Sandstorm cover is gone? Ian: Nope. Just changing tactics. Charizard! Lucario! Ian throws his Pokéballs, choosing Lucario and Charizard. Charizard roars angrily, though looks fatigued. Ian: Heal Pulse! Lucario releases a rainbow colored aura, which hits Charizard and causes it to shimmer with healing energy. Charizard stands as if at full power, roaring proudly. Greevil: Then we’ll just weaken them again! Celebi! Shadow Half! Celebi lets out a cry, letting out powerful streams of dark aura. The Shadow Half rains down and pierces through all the Pokémon on the field, weakening them all. Ian: Lucario, Heal Pulse! Charizard, Shadow Fire! Lucario uses Heal Pulse, healing Charizard. Charizard breathes Shadow Fire, striking Lugia and causing a burn. Ian: Heh. So that’s how the move works. Greevil: (Scowls) Lugia, Shadow Blast! Celebi, Shadow Reverse! Lugia fires a Shadow Blast, striking and defeating Lucario. Celebi releases a dark aura, which surround Lugia like a clock. The energy goes counterclockwise, as Lugia’s burn is healed and damage restored. Greevil: Celebi’s power of time reversed anything you did last turn! Charizard is angered by this, entering reverse mode. Ian looks focused and intent, his energies focused heavily on Charizard. He opens a Pokéball, choosing Garchomp again. Garchomp: Gar! Ian: Dual Shadow Rush! Greevil: Shadow Storm! Charizard and Garchomp fly forward with Shadow Rush, as Lugia hits them with Shadow Storm. Garchomp is deflected back, as Charizard pushes through, ramming Celebi with Shadow Rush. Ian: CHARIZARD! Charizard snaps out of Reverse Mode, being right in Celebi’s face. Ian: Air Slash! Charizard’s wings glow sky blue, flapping its wings and releasing air energy saws. Celebi is struck by Air Slash, dropping to the ground. Greevil: How’d it purify so quickly?! Celebi, Shadow Rave! Ian: Shadow Meteor! Celebi releases towers of dark energy, hitting Charizard and approaches Garchomp. Garchomp forms a Shadow Meteor over his head, throwing it at Celebi. Lugia fires a Shadow Blast, destroying the Shadow Meteor. The debris falls and buries Celebi, while Garchomp is hit by Shadow Rave. Ian: Snag Ball! Ian throws a Snag Ball, sucking Celebi in. The Pokéball ricochets back to Ian as it locks. Greevil laughs at this. Greevil: To think I’ve lost three of them already. But! You have no chance against this duo! Ho-Oh! Greevil throws his Pokéball, choosing Ho-Oh. Its screech is distorted and deep, it sounding more pained than angry. Ian: Even now, it resists. End Scene Outside at the bridge, Ardos and his Snorlax fight Crystal, Brendan and Max. Snorlax leaps and dives with Giga Impact, as Brendan’s Sneasel raises a blue barrier for Protect. Crystal’s Starmie and Max’s Solrock unleash Shadow Rave, which slam into Snorlax hard. Snorlax scratches its belly, as if unaffected. Brendan: What is with this thing?! It’s worse than Slaking! Crystal: Hold strong! We can get through this! Starmie, Recover! Then Shadow Rave! Starmie glows with yellow shimmering healing energy, recovering its health. It then uses Shadow Rave, hitting Snorlax and getting its attention. Ardos: Giga Impact. Snorlax shoots at Starmie with Giga Impact, defeating it. Crystal returns it, as Sneasel breathes Icy Wind, hitting Snorlax. Solrock uses Shadow Rave, as Crystal chooses Delcatty. Ardos: I commend you all. But this is the end of the line for all of you. Side sweep. Giga Impact. Snorlax jumps to the side, having all of its opponents in a line. It shoots forward, blasting through Delcatty with Giga Impact. Brendan: Protect! Sneasel uses Protect, as Snorlax redirects Giga Impact to go over her and slamming into Solrock. Both Delcatty and Solrock are defeated, as Sneasel’s Protect fades. Snorlax charges again and strikes Sneasel with Giga Impact, defeating her. Ardos: And that, is all of your Pokémon. So, what do you do now? Do you flee, or do you surrender? Max: Like we’d ever surrender to you! Ardos: In that case, you flee. Which means I can pursue. Ardos snaps his fingers, as Snorlax charges at the three with Giga Impact. They all yell in fright, when Snorlax is caught in purple Psychic energy, stopping. Ardos turns unamused, turning to look behind him. Eldes, Blissey and Rui are there, as Rui runs past and to the others. Ardos: Brother. What are you doing? Eldes: What I should’ve done a long time ago, brother. Rui makes it to the others, striding with importance. Rui: Well, finally! You all know how to keep a lady waiting, don’t you? Brendan: Uh, what’s going on? Rui: Oh, that Ian guy is facing the big boss, and you guys are supposed to get me to safety or something. You’re doing a terrible job at it by the way. Max: He’s in there fighting the boss now?! We’ve got to get over there! Rui: (Scoffs) Are you kidding? That guy is a lost cause! My opinion is that we get as far away from this island as possible! Now, come along! Rui strides past them, Crystal grabbing her arm tightly. Rui yelps in pain, turning back to glare Crystal down. Rui: Let go of me! You have no idea who you’re messing with! Crystal glares back at Rui, her more startled than intimidated. Crystal: We don’t leave without Ian. If it wasn’t for him, then we wouldn’t have even considered trying to rescue you, after what you did to your Pokémon. So if you want us to get you off this island, then you will come with us as we cheer him on and make sure he’s safe. Got it, honey? Rui scoffs as if impressed, eyeing Crystal head to toe. Rui: You’ve got more guts than I thought you would. Fine. But know that if anything happens to me now, it is all your fault. Ardos: Do you really think I’ll let you cross? Eldes: You won’t have to. Cause I will. The group heads to cross the bridge, Snorlax preparing to attack. Blissey forms a large boulder and fires Rock Tomb, it breaking into several jagged rocks that surround Snorlax. The group runs across the bridge and past Eldes, heading to the base. Ardos: I never imagined that you would betray us, brother. But I will provide no mercy. Eldes: Funny. I was going to say the same thing, brother. Main Events * Ian begins his battle with Greevil. * Ian snags Shadow Latios, Victini and Celebi * Ian's Latias learns Healing Wish * Ian's Claydol reveals it relearned Ancient Power, Sandstorm and Earth Power. * Ian's Charizard relearns Air Slash. Characters * Ian * Rui * Eldes * Crystal * Brendan * Max Villains * Cipher ** Greevil ** Ardos Pokémon * Latias (Ian's) * Claydol (Ian's) * Rayquaza (Ian's) * Lucario (Ian's) * Blissey (Eldes') * Sneasel (Brendan's) * Snorlax (Ardos') Shadow Pokémon * Garchomp (Ian's) * Charizard (Ian's) * Latios (Greevil's, snagged by Ian) * Victini (Greevil's, snagged by Ian) * XD001 the Lugia (Greevil's) * Celebi (Greevil's, snagged by Ian) * Ho-Oh (Greevil's) * Starmie (Crystal's) * Delcatty (Crystal's) * Solrock (Max's) Trivia * Greevil's party is composed entirely of Legendary/Mythical Pokémon. This theoretically makes him one of the strongest trainers, and the only one with a complete party of them. * Ian utilizes a Sandstorm/Sand Veil combo for a Pokémon besides Sandslash for the first time. * While the battle was a double knockout, Claydol has become Ian's fourth non-legendary Pokémon to defeat a Legendary, following Charizard, Blaziken and Sandslash. * Eldes displays his true level of strength while battling Ardos. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc